20th_century_fox_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons - Love, Springfield Style
The Simpsons - Love, Springfield Style is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 21st July 2003. Description Four more animated escapades with America's most famous dysfunctional family. In 'Bart's Girlfriend', Bart's passion for Reverend Lovejoy's seemingly sweet and innocent daughter Jessica lands him in hot water when the lady in question turns out to be a veritable devil. 'It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge' sees Otto's marriage to Becky over before it's begun when she objects to his choice of music and moves in with the Simpsons. In 'The Two Mrs Nahasapeemapetilons', Apu tries to get out of his arranged marriage by pretending to his mother that he already has a wife: Marge. 'I'm with Cupid' sees Apu shaming the men of Springfield with his declarations of love for his wife. When Elton John arrives at the airport, the male Springfieldonians think that he has come at Apu's behest, and decide to imprison the unfortunate muso in order to teach the Kwik-E-Mart proprietor a lesson. Episode Info Bart's Girlfriend -- Bart falls in love with Reverend Lovejoy's daughter, Jessica. Bart pretends to be polite, but soon learns that what Jessica really likes about him is that he's a bad, bad boy. Together they pull numerous pranks, but things get out of hand when Jessica wants Bart to steal from the Church collection plate. The entire congregation accuses Bart, and when the truth is revealed, Jessica is sent back to boarding school. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge -- Otto takes the bus on a short detour to propose to his girlfriend Becky. Bart persuades Marge to have the wedding in their backyard, all is well until Otto insists on playing heavy metal music that Becky hates. The marriage is over as soon as it starts and Becky moves in with the Simpsons. Becky clashes with Marge at home and it's only a matter of time before Marge snaps and tries to take back her life - by force. The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons -- Apu's mother reminds him of his arranged bride that he must marry soon. When his mother comes to town, Apu enlists Marge to pretend she is his wife. Meanwhile Homer checks himself into the Springfield Retirement Castle, enjoying leisurely days and free meals. After a series of farcical encounters with Apu's increasingly suspicious mother, Marge and Apu reveal the truth and the arranged marriage is back on. But when Apu meets Manjula, his bride-to-be, he is smitten by her beauty and her taste in movies. The two live happily ever after. I'm With Cupid -- When Apu finds elaborate ways to express his love for his wife, the men of Springfield feel they're being shown up in the romance department. Singer Elton John's arrival at the airport is the last straw - assuming he's in town at Apu's request. The Springfield men kidnap John and lock him in a dog cage. Apu's real plan is to have a sky writer spell out his love for Manjula, but Homer also tries his best to foil the pilot's efforts. Features the guest voices of Jan Hooks, Elton John, Andrea Martin, Parker Posey and Meryl Streep. Includes special featurette: Apu. Credits Trailers and info # The Simpsons Season 1 Collectors' Edition (Now On DVD) # The Simpsons: Complete Second Season Collector's Edition (Coming Soon To Own On DVD) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Simpsons Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1999 to 2010 Category:Children's Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Gracie Films Category:BBFC PG